


Airhead : Jack/Daniel (a Stargate SG1 music video)

by Braid7



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braid7/pseuds/Braid7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is... Jack (and Daniel endures). Early seasons Stargate SG1. Song by Girls At Play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airhead : Jack/Daniel (a Stargate SG1 music video)

[Airhead : Jack/Daniel (a Stargate SG1 music video) (link to external site) ](http://www.squidge.org/sgccanadians/sg1.html)  
[Streaming version](https://www.squidge.org/peja/phpmotion/videos/48/airhead-:-stargate-sg1-:-jack-daniel)


End file.
